Boomerang
by CaptainAlbino
Summary: No matter where she goes and no matter how far, she always seems to made her way back to him. Nessie has been gone for two years, leaving Jacob behind. Now she's back...and she's all grown up. Nessie/Jacob


Renesmee stepped anxiously out of the car. It had been two years since she had been back in the old Cullen house in Forks, Washington. She was eighteen years old now and ready to start college in the fall. Silently, she thought about the events that had taken place over the last two years. Her family, the Cullens, had moved up to Denali, Alaska quite suddenly when some human killing nomads had arrived. Naturally, the Cullens were happy to help and sort the matter out. Unfortunately, the actual task of settling the matter took a year. And her father had insisted that she stay and finish out her high school career in Denali. The rest of the family, save for her mother and father, had returned to the house at Easter, but the three of them had stayed behind. She was so anxious to be back. Back to her home, back to her room, back to her Jacob.

"Oh, Nessie! Welcome back!" Esme called, reaching out to her granddaughter. Renesmee smiled lovingly and shyly. She loved her family.

"Hi, Esme," she answered quietly before giving into the embrace. Suddenly, the whole family was there to greet them. Hugs were being handed out left and right, as well as inquiries about the last few months they had spent in Denali.

"Nessie, you are so big," Alice said sweetly, touching her face. Renesmee couldn't help but laugh inside. In reality, she looked the same age as the rest of her family. The people in town thought they were all a bunch of friends, not family. Alice then proceeded to lead her inside to unpack in her room. "Wait, wait, wait. You have to close your eyes. We have a surprise for you…" Alice exclaimed, putting her hands over Renesmee's eyes.

"Okay. Okay. They're closed," Renesmee exclaimed excitedly. Alice and Esme led her upstairs to her old room. Renesmee stumbled over a few steps. She took after her mom that way. Edward was right behind her though, hand on her back, ready to catch her if she should fall, for which she was grateful. She couldn't help but smile. Her family was one of the best ever. They cared deeply for her and they would do anything for her, especially her mom and dad. She heard her old bedroom door squeak open ominously before Alice took her hands off her eyes and hurried into the room. When she opened her eyes, Renesmee was shocked to see that it had somehow gotten bigger! And it was full of college banners and memorabilia. Her bed, the only bed in the house used for sleeping, was a king sized bed with a red comforter and blankets on it. Her window overlooked a small pond behind the house and the woods behind it. Renesmee's mouth hung open as she tried to think of words. This was one of the most beautiful things that they could have done for her, and they had done a lot of nice things.

"We knocked down the walls to Edward and Bella's old room and made you a bigger one! Then we added the window," Carlisle explained calmly, enjoying the look on his granddaughter's face, while putting his arm around Esme. Renesmee still just stared at the glorious place where she would be staying. On the desk across the room was a latest iPod, and a state of the art laptop and cell phone. A flat screen TV hung in the corner next to a huge armoire, no doubt full of a new wardrobe that Alice personally picked out. Only the latest and greatest for little humble Renesmee Charlie Cullen.

"Oh, my…Thank you so much," she yelled as she spun around and flew into Carlisle's arms. Carlisle embraced her tightly before passing her off to Esme, who hugged her even tighter. Alice then led her to her armoire and opened it, showing a colorful selection of new clothes.

"This armoire is huge!" Renesmee commented, astounded, touching it gently.

"But, it only took one of us to get it in here," Emmett piped up in good humor. Renesmee laughed and thanked him with a nod, which he returned. Jasper just stood in the doorway, taking in everything that was going on. Edward had his hand around Bella's shoulders; both smiled at their daughter's reaction. Renesmee then walked over to the bed, ignoring what Alice was now talking about, and plopped down on the bed, enjoying the moment of relaxation. The room then slipped into a comfortable silence.

"Baby, I have something for you too," Rosalie spoke up, stepping out of the crowd at the door. Renesmee smiled at her aunt. Rosalie was always so nice to her and gave her whatever she wanted as a kid. Renesmee sat up slowly and followed Rosalie down the stairs and towards the garage. Renesmee pieced what her surprise was with every step she took. Rosalie had gotten her a car! With a proud smile, Rosalie pushed the door open to reveal a champagne colored 2010 Mercedes-Benz Class Coupe. Renesmee could not muffle a full scream this time!

"No! Oh my God, Aunt Rosalie! AH! I can't believe you did this for me!" she exclaimed, looking from Rosalie, to the car, to her parents, and back to Rosalie. She immediately went to touch the car, but pulled back at the last second, afraid.

"I installed the best motor there is, and everything inside is brand new. I checked it out myself," Rosalie carried on, folding her arms confidently. If there was anyone who knew cars, it was Rosalie. And the car must have been in top condition if it passed Rosalie's inspection. Renesmee turned and hugged her aunt tightly.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Her day had just been made. The bombardment of gifts had made her light headed. Putting the palm of her hand on her forehead, she released a gust of air. "Do you think I could take it around town for a drive?" she asked, looking from Rosalie to her father. Rosalie smiled in approval, but Edward seemed a little more cautious. He knew where she was going, without even having to read her mind. Renesmee threw him a look a slight desperation; she needed to go. They shared a mini-conversation with just expressions on their face. Finally, Edward sighed deeply.

"Be safe," he said in his usual way. Renesmee smiled and got inside her new car. Everyone in La Push would be able to hear her coming before she could get there.


End file.
